In this application we are requesting support for a selected subset of invited speakers as well as students and postdoctoral fellows to attend the 15th biennial meeting of the International Society for Developmental Neuroscience to be held in Edinburgh 4-7th of August 2004. Recent years have seen substantial advances in our understanding of the cellular and molecular mechanisms that regulate processes fundamental to development of the nervous system. This meeting will highlight specific areas of development where our advances in the basic understanding have begun to elucidate underlying mechanisms of disease and/or illuminate novel avenues for therapeutic approaches. For example, planned sessions range from animal models of Autism, through mitochondria alterations in the developing CNS to the role of stem cells in development and repair. The program is aimed at attracting basic scientists working in neural development as well as physician scientists working in areas of neurological disease. In addition, the long-term health of the field of developmental neuroscience is dependent on fostering young investigators and 2 sessions will be dedicated to young investigators with short talks selected from submitted abstracts. Furthermore, women will chair approximately one third of the general sessions. This is an exciting time in developmental neuroscience and the types of scientific interactions afforded by this meeting will help to advance our understanding by bringing together workers in distinct but related areas. [unreadable] [unreadable]